This document relates to target tracking.
Digital video surveillance systems can produce images that depict one or more moving targets. These systems can track a target of interest by analyzing the images. For example, a digital video surveillance system can determine a trajectory of a target such as a moving vehicle or human. Various imaging devices such as digital video recorders and digital cameras, e.g., stationary cameras and unmanned aerial vehicles cameras, can produce a video feed. A video feed can include a sequence of frames depicting moving targets.
In some implementations, digital video surveillance systems can include one or more digital video cameras and one or more computer processors to analyze the data feed coming from the one or more digital video cameras. A communication network such as the Internet can deliver video feed of a digital video camera to the one or more computer processors.